


Haeres

by StarGoddess



Series: Shadow 'Verse [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Independent Atlantis, Kid Fic, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGoddess/pseuds/StarGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis receives some unexpected and unusual guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haeres

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 'Inferno' and 'Allies' in season two of Stargate: Atlantis. As with the rest of the series, this story ignores the Stargate: Universe canon completely and diverges from the Stargate: Atlantis canon presented in the post-TV series books. 
> 
> Although I have no plans to continue this particular story, I ninja-edit all the time, even after the story is already finished. 
> 
> Google Translate was used for all translations.
> 
>  
> 
> This story was born out of a combination of boredom and a line in Allies in which John says "Let's just say I'm worried about my grandkids." It probably won't make much sense unless you've at least read the three main parts of the Shadow 'Verse series, entitled 'Chaos', 'Order', and 'Shadow'.  
> Enjoy!

“Incoming wormhole,” Chuck announced to the busy control room.

“Who is it?” Elizabeth looked up from the tablet she was reading.

“No IDC yet, ma’am,” Chuck answered easily.

The energy shield in front of the gate shimmered and dropped.

“Did you lower the shield?” Elizabeth set the tablet down on the nearest console.

“No, ma’am,” Chuck hit the button to try to raise the shield again, “It seems the City dropped it on its own.”

“Put it back up,” Elizabeth ordered.

“I’m trying,” Chuck insisted, pressing the button harder this time, “The City won’t let me.”

“Security teams to the gate room immediately,” Elizabeth tapped her earpiece quickly, stepping out on to the balcony just in time to see five people step into the gate room.

The security teams stepped forward as the gate cut off behind them, weapons raised and aimed steadily at the figures. The tallest woman pushed one of the men behind the small group as four of them immediately drew unfamiliar weapons.  The weapons looked similar to what John described during his time in the  _Aurora_ virtual reality.  All five of them wore simple black uniforms, each of them with different colored accents on the high collars, and had large packs on their backs.

“Who are you people?” the tall brunette man with warm caramel-colored skin at the front of the group asked harshly, “And what are you doing in our City?”

“Lower your weapons,” one of the security officers ordered calmly.

“How about you lower yours?” a messy black-haired man countered.

“Before we decide to blast you into oblivion,” a black-haired woman with identical features added angrily.

“Simmer, Specialist” the tall woman ordered quietly under her breath.

Elizabeth heard footsteps coming from the jumper bay and turned to see John coming into the control room.

“What’s going on?” John asked quickly.

“We have some uninvited guests,” Elizabeth gestured to the small group in the gate room below them.

John scowled slightly before he headed down the steps to the small group, P90 held ready in front of him.

“Lower your weapons, now,” John ordered evenly, “Or we’ll be forced to defend ourselves.”

The black-haired twins both lowered their weapons, mouths dropping open as they exclaimed in unison, “ _Dad_?”

“What?” John's grip on his gun faltered slightly.

The other two strange people still holding weapons up lowered them and the four of them turned together to face the blue-eyed, blond man in the center of their group.

“Damn it, McKay,” the brunette man who had spoken first smacked the blond man on the back of the head, “What the hell did you do now?”

“It’s not my fault this time!” the blond man insisted loudly. 

“This is why we shouldn’t go to Terra,” the tall woman with long, wavy brown hair and deeply tanned skin put her strange weapon back in the holster at her thigh, “Bad things always happen when we do.”

“So…what are we dealing with here?” the black-haired man looked to his twin, “Time travel or alternate universe?”

“Well, considering Dad’s hair isn’t gray,” the black-haired woman gestured at John and the security officers, “and the fact that they’re still using P90s as standard weapons, not to mention the outdated uniforms, I’m going to go with time travel.”

“I thought we fixed it so the _Astria Porta_ wouldn’t connect if there were any solar flares,” the brunette man frowned.  [Latin: Stargate]

“It’s not supposed to,” the blond man shook his head, “I don’t know why this happened.”

“Your dad’s going to kill us all when we get back,” the tall woman winced as she looked at the blond.

“Oh my _GODS_ ,” the blond man paled as the others grimaced, “He is. Can we please just stay here?”

“Someone explain what’s going on here,” John interrupted, “Now.”  

“Ummm,” the blond man stepped forward nervously, “What Terran year is it now?”

“What?” John lowered his gun a fraction.

“What Earth year is it?” the blond repeated slowly.

“2006,” John replied carefully.

“Apparently we’re from thirty-five years in your future,” the blond explained with a sigh, “We were on our way back to Atlantis from Terra. Something must have happened while we were inside the wormhole to fling us back in time.”

“We’d like to speak to…” the brunette man trailed off, looking to the black-haired man, “Who was in charge in this time period, Ambassador?”

“Dr. Elizabeth Weir,” the black-haired man answered, pointing up to the balcony where Elizabeth was still standing, “She’s been watching us since we arrived.”

“We’d like to speak to you, Dr. Weir,” the brunette man tilted his head up to direct the statement to Elizabeth, “if you don’t mind.”

“All right,” Elizabeth agreed carefully, heading down the steps.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” John shook his head, “Not until we can confirm your story.”

“Was he always this paranoid?” the black-haired man turned to his twin curiously.

“According to Uncle Dave, he’s mellowed with age,” the black-haired woman shrugged, “If it’s 2006 for him, he’s barely been here two years.”

“Uncle Dave?” John asked cautiously as Elizabeth came down to stand beside him.

“Perhaps we should introduce ourselves,” the brunette man smiled gently, “I am Captain Torren John Emmagan of the New Lantean military, leader of Atlantis’ First Contact Team Three. Most people call me TJ.”

“I’m Lieutenant Melina Dex, Captain Emmagan’s second in command,” the tall brunette woman bowed her head slightly, “Also of the New Lantean military.”

“I’m Ambassador Alexander Sheppard,” the black-haired man bowed his head, “of the New Lantean Diplomatic Corps. I’m the negotiator for FCT-Three. Everyone calls me Xander.”

“I’m Specialist Alexis Sheppard,” the black-haired woman bowed her head as well, “of New Lantean Special Weapons, Intelligence, and Tactics. I’m also the field medic for FCT-Three. Call me Lexie.”

“And my name is Dr. Leonard McKay,” the blond man smiled nervously, “We come in peace.”

John and Elizabeth exchanged a long look. Elizabeth raised a curious eyebrow at John. He gave her a small shrug, then motioned for the security teams in the gate room to lower their weapons.

TJ turned to Leonard and the two of them had a rapid, quiet conversation in an almost familiar language. Leonard finally nodded, plopping down to sit cross-legged on the floor and pulling what looked like a slim transparent tablet from his pack. TJ looked up at Melina, who nodded once without saying anything and moved closer to Leonard, standing watch over him as he started tapping away on the tablet.

“So you five are…?” Elizabeth started carefully.

“The _haeres_ of the former AR-1, yes,” TJ nodded.

“ _Haeres_?” Elizabeth wondered, “It sounded like you were speaking Ancient.”

“Yes, ma’am,” TJ agreed easily, “All the Lantean children learn Alteran, or Ancient as you call it, in school. _Haeres_ means heirs.”

John looked over the black-haired twins carefully. They both had his unruly black hair, though Xander’s was cut very short and Lexie’s was pulled back in a haphazard braid. The facial features they shared were extremely similar to his own, with the exception of the brilliant violet color of their eyes. Both were the same height, about two inches shorter than John, and shared his lanky form.  

“Yes, Dad,” Lexie rolled her eyes, “We’re yours. We look almost exactly like you, except for Mom’s eyes.”

“Lex,” TJ sighed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “Don’t read Uncle John’s mind. You know that pisses him off.”

“I wasn’t,” Lexie insisted, waving a hand at John, “It’s written all over the look on his face.”

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth interjected, “‘Read his mind’?”

“Lexie and Xander their parents’ mental abilities,” TJ explained calmly, “Lexie has telepathic and healing powers, while Xander is empathic and telekinetic.”

Elizabeth looked over at John expectantly.

“Don’t look at me,” John protested, “I don’t have any freaky mind powers.”

“Yet,” the twins grinned as they answered.

“What’s this about the ‘New Lantean military’?” John asked, changing the subject easily.

“In Terran year 2020,” Xander began evenly, “the Stargate program finally went public on Earth. The response was…about what you would expect. We were only children at the time but we’ve all heard stories of the riots, the newly-formed cults, the threats of war, the public outrage. Several independent corporations tried to privatize the Stargate Program on Earth, forcefully. General Cameron Mitchell declined their offer, also forcefully. When the corporations failed to take over the SGC, they changed tactics. They used their power and influence to leverage their people into several key positions in the IOA, hoping to take control of Atlantis instead, at least bureaucratically. That didn’t work out too well for them either.”

“You say it so nicely, Xander,” Lexie snorted, “Sam basically told them where to shove it while Dad and Evan threw the IOA representatives back through the wormhole.”

“Shortly afterward, Atlantis, under the direction of then General Sam Carter-O’Neill, declared its independence from Terra,” Xander continued with a short glare at his twin, “A temporary government was formed, led by the _Cultore_ or Caretaker council until the first democratic elections could be held, when Samantha O’Neill was elected the first Governor of New Lantea. Then she, along with the council, reorganized and restructured the military to suit the needs of Atlantis, now that the City no longer answered to any Terran government. Governor O’Neill named John Sheppard as the High Commander of the New Lantean military, with Commander Evan Lorne as his second.”

“High Commander Sheppard?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at John, her amused smile barely contained.

“Dad hates the title,” Lexie grinned widely, “It was _Avus_ Jack’s idea. Mom thinks it’s hysterical.” [Latin: Grandpa]

“Mom has a weird sense of humor, which you totally inherited,” Xander snorted before turning back to Elizabeth, “Both TJ and Melina are in the New Lantean military, but Lexie here is part of SWIT. It’s a separate division within the government, comparable to your CIA or FBI, if I remember my Terran history correctly. The division is led by our mom, Director EJ Sheppard.”

“And you?” Elizabeth prompted, “It was Xander, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Xander smiled in agreement, “I’m part of the New Lantean Diplomatic Corps, led by TJ’s mom, Teyla. Every first contact team, like this one, has an ambassador signed to the team. And Dr. McKay here,” Xander gestured to the blond still on the floor with his tablet, “is our resident science geek. He’s an expert in both Ancient and Wraith tech, and is currently getting his second doctorate in neurobiology.”

“This is weird,” John finally spoke up again.

“Imagine how we feel,” Lexie tilted her head to the side, “Last time we saw you, three days ago, you and Teyla were fighting about our wedding plans again. Now, you have no idea who we are. It’s all very strange.”

“Wedding plans?” Elizabeth asked curiously.

“TJ and I are supposed to be getting married next month,” Lexie smiled softly TJ, then rolled her eyes as she turned back to John, “That’s if you and Teyla can agree on whether the wedding should be a traditional Athosian ceremony or a New Lantean ceremony.”

“I offered to elope, _amator_ ,” TJ insisted with a grin, “You said no.” [Latin: lover]

“ _Mater_ said she’d use you for a practice dummy if we did,” Lexie sighed heavily. [Latin: Mother]

"Mom and Dad got married in the SGC infirmary the first time," Xander snorted, "You'd think that would make them more understanding." 

“Definitely weird,” John shook his head.

“So how did your team get here?” Elizabeth questioned.

“We were on a diplomatic mission to Terra,” TJ explained easily, “exchanging new technologies and discussing the changes to the City’s immigration laws. We were heading back to Atlantis from the Mountain when we ended up here. I suppose technically we did make it back to the City, just not when we were scheduled.”

“Should we be telling them all this?” Melina crossed her arms across her chest, “Won’t it mess up the timeline?”

Leonard mumbled something in Ancient and waved a hand dismissively without looking up from his tablet. The twins pouted as TJ gave them a clear order in Ancient.

“What’s he doing?” John asked suspiciously, looking past them to the man on the floor.

“Talking to the City,” Lexie answered for him, “and working on figuring out what happened while we were in the wormhole to send us back here.”

“Talking to the City?” Elizabeth questioned.

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot,” Lexie turned to frown at John, “Dad never told anyone until Mom.”

“Never told anyone what, John?” Elizabeth turned to John again.

“The City of Atlantis is run by an elaborate AI,” Xander explained when John didn’t answer, “During our time, she speaks to everyone who has the ATA gene, but according to the history, she spoke only to Dad for six years, basically until Mom got here and the City started talking to her too.”

“I think I figured it out,” Leonard finally looked up from the tablet, “According to Tizzy’s internal sensors, the new mini _potentia_ we’ve been working on is unstable. It’s leaking enough energy to throw the path of the wormhole off into the past.”

“Can you send us back?” TJ asked as Leonard began rifling through his pack.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m a McKay,” Leonard pulled out a small glowing orange object, “Of course I can send us back.”

“To the exact time we left, Doctor,” TJ said in a practiced, patient tone.

“Not the exact time, no,” Leonard accepted a small tool kit from Melina, “But within an hour or so, yes. I just have to adjust the…”

Leonard switched to Ancient halfway through his sentence, speaking in a familiar rambling tone as he started working on the object he held.

“Is that a miniature ZPM?” Elizabeth asked carefully when Leonard finally stopped his Ancient explanation.

“Yes,” TJ looked back to Elizabeth, “But it’s a prototype. The technology is still in development.”

“No, Dr. Weir,” Lexie spoke firmly.

“Excuse me?” Elizabeth raised an imperious eyebrow at Lexie.

“No, we will not give you any information about where to find _potentias_ ,” Lexie clarified, “Nor will we give you any of the specifications for this prototype.”

“Atlantis could use the power source,” Elizabeth pointed out, “As you should know by your history, we are in the middle of a dangerous war with the Wraith.”

“I’m not going to risk altering the timeline by providing you with that power source,” Lexie insisted neutrally.

“You have already risked changing the timeline,” Elizabeth countered, “simply by being here. Not to mention all the details you have already given us about yourselves and the future of Atlantis.”

The twins exchanged a quick glance.

“They have something planned,” John narrowed his eyes.

“Sheppards always have plans, _Pater_ ,” Xander gave him half a smile, “You should know that.”  [Latin: Father]

“Done,” Leonard declared, stuffing the tool kit and transparent tablet back in his bag.

“If you would move your security teams back, John,” TJ said politely, “We’ll dial the _Astria Porta_ and be on our way.”

“Unnecessary,” Leonard waved a hand at them again, the other holding tightly to the glowing orange object, “Tizzy will put the shield up to protect us from the splash. She’s the one who took it down in the first place. Dial it up, Dex.”

Melina pulled up one of her sleeves, revealing a silver device partially covering her forearm, “Where to?”

“Pegasus Alpha Site should be fine,” Leonard answered quickly.

“Should be, Lenny?” Melina scowled as she began pressing buttons on the silver device.

“I’m like, eighty-two point six percent certain,” Leonard nodded several times.

“If this doesn't work,” Melina swore as the Stargate sprung to life, the shield protecting the five of them from the splash, “I’m going to hit you with one of Dad’s training swords. Many times.”

“It’ll work,” Leonard took a nervous step away from Melina.

“Sheppards,” TJ looked at them expectantly.

The twins clasped hands, Xander’s right in Lexie’s left, both of them looking at John apologetically.

“Sorry about this, Dad,” Xander said quietly, “Can’t risk messing up the timeline.”

“Activate your _armum_ ,” Lexie ordered softly. [Latin: shield]

TJ, Leonard, and Melina all reached up to press a small blue object pinned to the right side of their collars.

“What are you doing?” John questioned.

“Making you forgot we were here,” Xander raised his left hand, “None of you will remember anything we’ve told you.”

“Atlantis will erase any electronic records of us,” Lexie mirrored Xander’s motion, raising her right hand, “while Alexander and I combine our abilities to adjust your memories.”

“Wait,” Elizabeth protested, “Is this really necessary?”

“Yes,” the twins spoke in unison now, “We cannot risk the past being altered by our presence. Events must unfold as they were meant.”

“There must be-” Elizabeth objected.

“ _Aperire animo tua_ ,” the twins’ voices resonated in the gate room. [Latin: Open your mind.]

Everyone in Atlantis froze, empty expressions on their faces. The twins dropped their raised hands after a minute, looking to TJ.

“It’s done,” they spoke in unison again, unclasping their hands.

“Tizzy,” TJ spoke into the silent room, “Make sure there is absolutely no record of us during this time period. The _Verus Defensor_ will have access to all your records when she bonds with you and the future could change if she knows about us.”

A cool breeze blew across the five of them as the gate shield dropped.

“Let’s go,” TJ ordered and the five of them stepped through the Stargate together.

As soon as the ‘gate cut off behind them, the City began moving again.

“Did you figure out what it was, Chuck?” Elizabeth tapped her radio.

“No, ma’am,” Chuck answered calmly, “Must have been some sort of malfunction.”

“Sorry to call you down here for no reason, John,” Elizabeth smiled wryly at him.

“Better safe than sorry,” John drawled, “I’m going to get back up to the jumper bay. The Marines are still loading equipment into the jumpers to transfer to the Orion.”

“Hopefully we’ll be able to repair the ship before that Hive gets here,” Elizabeth said solemnly.

“McKay and Zelenka will get it working,” John assured her.

“They’d better,” Elizabeth agreed with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Check out my tumblr - truestargoddess- for Stargate related things!


End file.
